


Folgenreiche Weihnacht

by TLen



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Brett nimmt Danny mit zur Familienweihnachtsfeier. Das kann nicht gut gehen.





	Folgenreiche Weihnacht

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Juchhu, jemand da? Nein? Hoppla! ‚tschuldigung Miss oder Mister, was immer Sie sind.“ Danny Wilde rieb sich den Kopf, mit dem er gerade eine doch etwas schmerzhafte Begegnung der ritterlichen Art hatte, wie man am Scheppern der Rüstung erkennen konnte, die er fast umgerannt hatte.

„Verrat mich bloß nicht, Süßer. Ich verrat dich auch nicht“, sagte er und tastete sich weiter im Dunkeln voran.

In dem Moment ging das Licht an und Danny sah sich einer ganzen Reihe von eisernen Rittern gegenüber.

„Daniel-Liebling, bist du hier drin?“, ertönte eine Frauenstimme von der Tür.

Danny wich weiter zurück und stieß gegen die nächste Rüstung, was diese mit erneutem Scheppern quittierte.

“Niemand da, der noch lebt“, rief Daniel zurück. „Hier rostet nur der Zahn der Zeit.“

Doch er war bereits ertappt. Eine wohlbeleibte Frau undefinierbaren Alters und sichtlich schlechten Modegeschmacks näherte sich ihm. „Da bist du ja mein, Süßer“, rief sie. „Versteckst du dich etwa vor mir?“

„Äh, ich wollte mal... musste mal für kleine Ritter und hab mich verlaufen. Euer Schloss ist ja so riesig“, bemühte sich Danny um eine Erklärung, während er sich hastig nach einem Ausweg umsah. Solche alten Gemäuer hatten doch eigentlich Geheimtüren und ähnliches. Warum tat sich nur nie eine auf, wenn man sie am dringendsten brauchte.

„Hier stört uns bestimmt keiner, was meinst du?“, sagte seine hartnäckige Verehrerin und begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

„Äh, ich glaube, wir müssen zurück zur Party. Ruft da nicht jemand nach uns?“, erwiderte Danny hastig.

„Ach, du bist ja so schüchtern. Ich liebe schüchterne Männer.“ Eine fleischige Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus.

Danny schluckte nervös. „Äh, ich find dich ja ganz nett“, stotterte er. „Aber mit uns, das wird nix.“

„Brett hat gesagt, du bist nicht verheiratet“, kam es zurück.

„Hör zu“, Danny räusperte sich. Irgendwie fiel ihm, der doch sonst immer so eine große Klappe hatte, gerade nichts ein. Doch plötzlich kam ihm der rettende Einfall. „Dir fehlt was, ne Kleinigkeit, ne große Kleinigkeit um genau zu sein“, sagte er und legte die Hand bezeichnend auf seinen Schritt.

“Was?“, fragte seine Verehrerin zurück.

„Ich hab’s nicht so mit Frauen“, erklärte Danny.

“Ich versteh nicht.“

„Herrgott noch mal. Ich steh nicht auf Frauen. Ich bin schwul“; brüllte Danny los. Wie konnte frau denn nur so schwer von Begriff sein?

„Du... du..:“ Ihr blieb vor Verwunderung ein Moment lang der Mund offen stehen und die Sprache weg. Doch dann fasste sie sich wieder. „Dir ist bestimmt nur noch nicht die Richtige begegnet“, sagte sie. „Ich werd’s dir zeigen, was für einen Spaß wir miteinander haben können.“

„Ich bin aber schon in Händen, den festen“, erklärte Danny hastig. „Und mein Herzallerliebster fein ist schrecklich süchtig, eifersüchtig nämlich.“

„Du hast einen Freund?“, fragte sie. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie glaubte zu verstehen. „Brett? Er hat dich mit zur Familienweihnachtsfeier gebracht. Er ist es, nicht wahr?“

Danny zog es vor, die momentane Verwirrung zu nutzen und das Weite zu suchen.

///

„Wo steckst du denn bloß und wie siehst du wieder aus, Daniel?“ Missbilligend schüttelte Brett Sinclair den Kopf, als sich Danny im großen Festsaal des Familienanwesens wieder an seine Seite gesellte.

Erst jetzt im grellen Licht der Kronleuchter fiel auch Danny auf, dass sein Anzug mit Spinnweben und Staub bedeckt war.

“Ich hab mir nur euren alten Kasten ein bisschen angekuckt“, sagte er und begann, den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung zu klopfen.

Brett brachte sicherheitshalber etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Amerikaner. „Hast du die Besenkammer besichtigt?“, fragte er spitz.

Plötzlich sprang Danny hinter ihm in Deckung.

„Was ist denn nun wieder los?“, wunderte sich Brett.

“Können wir nicht gehen?“, murmelte Danny von hinten.

„Nein“ erwiderte Brett entschieden. „Du wolltest schließlich unbedingt, dass ich dich zur Sinclair-Weihnachtsfeier mitnehme. Nun maul hier nicht rum.“

„Da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, dass Euro durchlochtige Verwandtschaft anhänglicher ist als Fliegendreck.“

Brett zählte – angesichts der Tatsache, dass gerade seine Cousine das Zimmer betreten hatte, als Danny so sprunghaft in Deckung ging – Eins und Eins zusammen. „Ach, sucht Cousine Edna mal wieder einen Mann? Sie erkundigte sich vorhin bei mir, ob du bereits in festen Händen bist und ich sah sie dann mit dir plaudern. Sie hat ihre Ansprüche aber schon sehr heruntergeschraubt.“

„Wie soll das nun wieder heißen?“, flüsterte Danny von hinten. Edna kam ihnen derweil immer näher.

“Weil sie früher unbedingt jemanden aus der Königsfamilie heiraten wollte. Später wenigstens noch jemand von Adel. Jetzt ist ihr offensichtlich schon ein Amerikaner genug“, wisperte Brett zurück.

„Sehr liebensgewürzig. Eure Duchschlauchtigkeit sind heute wieder die Herzhaftigkeit in Person“, kommentiere Danny und versuchte sich noch kleiner zu machen, denn Edna stand mittlerweile fast vor ihnen.

„Gratuliere, Brett“, sagte sie. „Die besten Männer sind immer schon vergeben.“

Ehe Brett irgendetwas erwidern konnte, rauschte sie mit stolz erhobenem Haupte von dannen.

“Was sollte das denn eben?“, wunderte sich Sinclair.

„Jaja, die spinnen, die Blaublüter“, kommentierte Danny.

„Du, pass auf, was du sagst. Ich bin auch einer“, drohte Brett und blickte Cousine Edna hinterher. Sie tuschelte mittlerweile mit einigen seiner Cousins. Die sich kurz darauf abwandten und ihrerseits neue Gesprächspartner zu suchen schienen.

„Ich darf mal euren blütigen Arm borgen, den blauen“, sagte Danny und stützte sich bei Brett auf, während er ein Bein hob und den Staub von seiner Hose klopfte. Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht und Brett musste ihn auffangen, damit er nicht unsanft auf den Hosenboden landete.

Irgendwie wurde der Lord plötzlich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es im Saal merkwürdig still geworden war und alle Augen sich auf ihn und Danny richteten.

„Reiß dich zusammen“, zischte er dem Freund zu. „Alle starren schon auf uns.“

„Tja, ich bin halt ein unwiderstehliches Kerlchen“, kommentierte Danny fröhlich.

“Soll ich Edna her rufen?“, fragte Brett süffisant.

„Um Gottes Willen“, Danny löste sich von Brett und hob abwehrend die Hände. Bretts Cousine hatte ihm schon den ganzen Abend schöne Augen gemacht, bis er sich schließlich vor ihrer Aufdringlichkeit in den Raum mit den alten Rüstungen geflüchtet hatte.

Einer von Bretts Cousins trat jetzt auf sie zu. „So viel Mut hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Brett“, sagte er. „Find ich echt klasse von dir. Nächstes Jahr bring ich meinen Freund auch mit zur Party.“ Er nickte Danny freundlich zu. „Viel Glück, euch beiden.“

Brett starrte ihm verständnislos hinterher. Doch bevor er sich richtig wundern konnte, trat sein Onkel Albert zu ihnen. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt, mein Junge“, begann er. „Wir Sinclairs sind doch für unsere Toleranz bekannt. Frag deinen Onkel Edward.“ 

„Du meinst Tante Edwina?“, entgegnete Brett.

“Onkel, Tante, na was denn nu?“, wunderte sich Danny.

„Die Tante war früher ein Onkel“, erklärte Brett.

„Du willst dich aber nicht auch operieren lassen?“, fragte der Onkel.

„Äh... nein“; stotterte Brett, der langsam eine Ahnung bekam, worauf alle hinaus wollten.

„Keine Bange, mein Junge, wir verstehen das schon“, fuhr Onkel Albert fort und klopfte Brett auf die Schulter. „Obwohl ich ja finde, du hättest auch in unseren Kreisen was passendes gefunden, es hätte nicht unbedingt ein Amerikaner sein müssen.“ 

„Nichts für ungut, Mr. Wilde“, er nickte Danny zu.

„Äh Daniel, könnte ich dich mal kurz sprechen.“ Brett, dem mittlerweile ein ganzer Kronleuchter aufgegangen war, was das plötzlich so seltsame Verhalten seiner Verwandtschaft anbetraf, ergriff Danny am Arm und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Ausgang des Saales, bevor der Amerikaner irgendetwas erwidern konnte.

„Hast du etwa meiner Familie erzählt, wir hätten was miteinander?“, fragte Brett mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme, als sie die Tür erreicht hatten.

„Ähem“, räusperte sich Danny. „Weißt du, Durchschlaucht, es gab da ein kleines missliches Verständnis mit deiner holden Cousine.“

„Missverständnis?“ Bretts Stimme schwoll bedrohlich an.

„Ich sagte ihr nur, sie sei zu sehr Weibe für mich, ehrlich“, versuchte Danny ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Sie dachte dann, weil du dich meinen Freund schimpfst...“

„Was der Fehler meines Lebens war“, kommentierte Brett. „Sie denkt also, dass wir zwei ein Paar sind und erzählt das munter rum?“

Er schob Danny wieder Richtung Saal. „Du stellst das sofort klar.“

„Aber“, protestierte Daniel.

„Sofort!“, befahl Sinclair. „Oder wir sind geschiedene Leute. Was ich nach dem heutigen Abend allerdings sowieso in Betracht ziehen werde.“

“Küsst euch, küsst euch“, erklang da plötzlich Ednas Stimme.

“Was?“ Brett und Danny sahen einander entgeistert an, dann auf sie.

“Ihr steht unter einem Mistelzweig“, erklärte sie. „Also küsst euch.“

„Küssen! Küssen!“ Immer mehr der Partygäste fielen in den Ruf ein.

„Das wirst du mir büßen“, bemerkte Brett mit drohendem Unterton.

„Ach, was soll’s’“, sagte hingegen Danny und griff nach dem Freund. Er zog Brett an sich und küsste ihn, mitten auf den Mund. Lang und leidenschaftlich.

Die Menge im Saal johlte.

Als Danny sich wieder lösen wollte, hielt Brett ihn fest. 

„Nanu, plötzlich so anhänglich“, wunderte sich der Amerikaner.

“Ich...“ Brett räusperte sich. „Habe gerade ein kleines Problem“, flüsterte er. „Du küsst verdammt gut.“

„Tja, gelernt ist gelernt“, kommentierte Danny. „Wohl eher ein Größeres, wie mir scheint.“ Er drückte sich eng an Brett. „Und nicht nur du.“ 

„Wir sollten uns schleunigst entfernen“, schlug Brett vor.

“Na sag ich doch die ganze Zeit“, antwortete Danny und zog Brett zur Tür, wobei er sich bemühte, den noch immer jubelnden Gästen nicht ihre Vorderseite zu präsentieren. „Gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir? Oder zum nächsten Busch?“

Ende


End file.
